beatlespediafandomcom-20200215-history
Beatles Wiki
Welcome to Beatlespedia! Awesome wiki for the famous Beatles! Enjoy~ A group of four British boys (each from Liverpool, England) helped revolutionize the sound of music upon their forming in 1960 (there were actually 5 of them at this point; Stuart Sutcliffe left in 1962 and died a year later, while Pete Best was eventually fired and replaced by the band's now-permanent drummer). The four boys were John Lennon (rhythm guitar), Paul McCartney (bass; which Sutcliffe had played), George Harrison (lead guitar), and Ringo Starr (drums; his real name was Richard Starkey). These four gentlemen were The Beatles. During 1962-1966, The Beatles helped revolutionize early classic, rock and roll music (preformed before by artists such as Chuck Berry and Elvis Presley) and helped build the ways of popular music that we hear today. From 1962 till 1964, The Beatles released Please Please Me ''(1963), ''With the Beatles ''(1963), ''A Hard Day's Night ''(1964), and ''Beatles For Sale ''(1964). In 1965, The Beatles released Help! which included what would become the most covered song in musical history; one of McCartney's legendary songs, “Yesterday”. They then rush-released ''Rubber Soul, which, as of 1965, would prove to be their most successful album, and it would also helped in many ways to influence other musicians. Revolver ''was released in 1966, now showing what The Beatles could do when playing psychedelic tunes (“Tomorrow Never Knows”) and Indian-based rock tunes (“Love You To”; Harrison had become influenced by Indian music upon discovering a sitar on the filming of one of their own movies; this would also help influence other musicians such as Brian Jones of The Rolling Stones). As of 1967, ''Revolver ''was bigger than ''Rubber Soul and yet their next album would prove to be one of the most successful albums (if not the most successful) in the history of the musical industry. Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band ''was released in 1967, and proved to show that The Beatles could perform in many different ways and styles (“Within You Without You”, “A Day in the Life”, and others). The album would also help to influence even many more musicians than its predecessors. Later in 1967, The Beatles preformed what would be one of their most famous, staple songs, “All You Need is Love”. The song included famous musicians Mick Jagger and Keith Richards (The Rolling Stones), Eric Clapton (Clapton was a close friend of Harrison's; Clapton would later perform on a few of their later tracks), and many others. During their period from 1968-1969, The Beatles recorded and released ''Magical Mystery Tour ''(1968), ''The Beatles ''(1968; also known as ''The White Album which would later influence the heavy metal band Metallica to release Metallica, which was of course better known as The Black Album), Yellow Submarine ''(1969), and ''Abbey Road ''(1969). ''Yellow Submarine, Abbey Road, and their upcoming 1970 album are noted for showing The Beatles at their best (even though the four never cooperated in the same way that they had back from 1960-1967, as Lennon was losing interest in recording and writing with McCartney, and McCartney and Starr's arguments also contributed to not cooperating, while Harrison had been wanting to leave the band since Revolver). Yellow Submarine ''would include the last song which all four Beatles would be in the studio recording with enthusiasm, with the song “Hey Bulldog”. ''Abbey Road and the now-planned Let It Be ''were now ready to be set to be released by The Beatles and their now temporary organist (brought in by Harrison), Billy Preston. However, before the band was to break-up, they would give one of the most famous concerts in history; performed by The Beatles and Billy Preston, it was called The Rooftop Concert. As of 1970 and the release of ''Let It Be, Lennon had already left the band (only performing on two of the last three songs they would ever record; “I Want You (She's So Heavy)” and “The End”, which both appeared on Abbey Road; McCartney, Harrison, and Starr would perform on Harrison's “I Me Mine”, which appeared on Let It Be). A month or so after the release of Let It Be, McCartney filed a law suit for the dissolve of The Beatles and with this the greatest rock band was officially gone. However, each of the four went on to have successful and influential solo careers. In 1971, Harrison set up and performed the first benefit concert ever; it was the Concert For Bangladesh. In 1980, Lennon was tragically shot and killed by Mark David Chapman outside his home at the Dakota Hotel in New York. The three remaining Beatles got together and performed unfinished tracks of Lennon's; “Real Love” and “Free as a Bird”; which would prove to be the last two songs released under the name of The Beatles, as Harrison would later pass away due to brain cancer in late 2001. A year later, Eric Clapton and Harrison's widow, Olivia Harrison, would set up the Concert For George for Harrison. As of today, McCartney, Starr, and Best remain active and still performing. Now, The Beatles are legendary heroes; they helped create different genres and influenced many, countless different musicians in their career and post-breakup/solo careers. Their important place in the history of music and culture cannot be denied. I hope you will find it the same to see that these four young British boys created what is the greatest band in the history of the world - The Beatles. Recent Days in Beatles History *December 15th, 1964 (US): ''Beatles '65 ''is released. Category:Browse